The Wedding Night
by X Livi4eva X
Summary: How painful Jane Boleyn's wedding night was. Everyone told her it was going to be alright but something happened which ruined her life and changed what she thought about her husband forever. One shot. Rated T for mild rape. R&R


**The Wedding Night**

* * *

><p>Her heart slammed against her ribcage, blood pounded in her ears like a never-ending banging drum. George looked down at her wearing a pathetic smile. Jane suddenly felt sick; she looked up at her new husband with eyes full of tremendous fear, a frown digging deep into her beautiful face. She ran her fingers through her silken tresses which ran down her back.<p>

The words her husband had just told her kept being repeated in her head: '_Can't wait for tonight…can't wait for tonight'_

Jane swallowed hard as George turned away from her. She also turned away and took herself away from the monster she had just married. Why had she married him? She knew it wasn't right, but everyone was expecting her to have done it.

She closed her eyes and parted her lips, hoping that this was all just a nightmare and soon she would wake up as 'Jane Parker'. Each step she took on this gleaming wooden floor made her realise that this was real. Her liquid eyes shot open and it pained her to stop her tears from escaping from her eyes.

What had she done?

The daylight was driven away by the gentle night. The crescent- shaped moon glistened in the dark night like a giant diamond. Jane looked up at it from the window of her chambers. The window which belonged to George…the chamber which belonged to George.

She took a deep breath and her gaze dropped to the floor beneath her feet. Perhaps she could persuade her husband not to do this yet, would he listen to her if she told him she was not ready? Jane had always secretly thought that George looked like an innocent handsome man on the outside. But many thought that he was wretched and flirtatious on the inside.

Jane knew she could never betray him and embarrass him. He was the sister of Anne, lover of the King. A shiver ran down her spine as she pictured herself being executed before a crowd of whispering civilians. She hoped that she would never have to be in that position.

She jumped when she heard the creaking door of the chambers being pushed open. Almost immediately she spun around to face the person who had entered the room. George stood in the doorway of the chambers like he was too afraid to come in. Jane found it hard to breathe, she realised that her hands were sweating and her body was shaking. She did not know if he had spoken for blood was roaring loudly in her ears.

The sounds of George's footsteps echoed around the room as he stepped closer to his wife. She forced herself back against the window ledge and gripped her white night gown. George could see the fear in her eyes, such a look he was too familiar with. He knew immediately that this wasn't going to be easy.

The first swift movement he made Jane gasp quietly, but loud enough for George to hear. He gripped his light white short tunic and pulled it over his head; exposing his well-built upper half. But this was not enough to calm his wife. Slowly he made his way over to her and she found herself taking small steps towards him. She stopped in her tracks not far from the window ledge and was tempted to return there. She couldn't now; he had already approached her and was gazing down at her.

His strong hands gently grasped her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. Jane felt her breaths quickly leave her as his head was now bent and was closer to hers. His hands rose to her long silken tresses and he ran his fingers between the thin strands before pressing his lips against hers.

Jane wasn't calm to begin with; she twitched constantly until George's hands dropped to her shoulders once again. She relaxed into the kiss and chose to allow it instead of breaking it off. George smiled inside; he had her calm and relaxed…now he could do so much more.

After a moment of kissing, George's hands slid down lower to her waist and Jane shivered. She knew what his intentions were and she began to panic. This was not what she wanted, not yet anyway. His grip was too strong, she struggled beneath it. She managed to break the kiss and began to inhale and exhale rapidly.

'No,' she managed in between her breaths. George ignored her and pressed his lips against hers once again. She panicked again and pulled away as soon as she felt his tongue on hers. George growled inside and felt the thunder storm roaring deep within him. He was going to be told what to do by…by his wife!

He dragged her over to the closest table and pushed aside all the items on top of it.

'Please, no!' Jane sobbed as she was pushed down onto the table. She sealed her eyes shut to stop herself from screaming out loud. Tears from her eyes squeezed through the tiny gap between her eyelids and ran down her face.

Jane's head dropped to the table and she weeped quietly, her hair spilled around her on the table. Each thrust was more painful from the last one and she tried to forget that he was there; she tried to forget that she had never married him and that he wasn't in this world.

It didn't last for very long but it felt like hours for Jane. He pulled away from her and she raised her head from the table. Her eyes were dry, red, and sore from crying and she hurt all over. George let out a sigh and collapsed onto the bed. She leaned against the table and buried her face in her hands. _Oh merciful God, _she thought sadly, _please save me_.


End file.
